How they met
by sasukeuchiha189
Summary: this is my first fanfic. Zero Kiryuu was at a party with his brother and met a vampire named Kaname Kuran. Their love started by Kaname giving him a family crest pendant
1. The Party

Zero Kiryuu was only eleven years old when he met the pureblood vampire, Kaname Kuran. His father and older brother, Ichiru, both had to supervise the vampire party as hunters. Zero was training to be a vampire a hunter. During the party, Ichiru lost sight of Zero.

Zero was walking through the crowds of noble vampires. Most of them were looking at the lost boy, but did nothing. Kaname Kuran was watching Zero. Zero came towards Kaname Kuran and his friend, Akira Yukito. "Excuse me, Mister Vampire; have you've seen my brother?" The young Zero looked straight into Kaname's eyes.

"I'm sorry; I have not seen your brother. You could stay here with me and my friend." Zero nodded and sat on the couch with the two purebloods.

"Thank you, Mister; I've been lost for a little while. By the way, my name is Zero Kiryuu." Kaname smiled at the silver haired boy.

"Nice to meet you Zero; my name is Kaname Kuran, and this is Akira Yukito. Tell me Zero, are you a hunter?"

"No, I'm training to be a hunter though. Hopefully, I'll be a hunter by the time I'm 13."

The raven haired teen, Akira started talking, "but really Zero there is no reason to being a vampire hunter. You would just be putting yourself into dangerous situations."

Kaname looking straight into Akira's bright blue eyes, "Akira, the only hunters exists is to kill vampires. They were just scared humans who created weapons to destroy higher power."

"My brother always told me that vampires were monsters in human form. But, you both seem like very nice people. I don't understand why I have to destroy vampires."

"Zero understand both, me and Kaname can sense that there is something different about you. I can tell by you talking with us; you don't like being a hunter." Zero nodded his head.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Ichiru was searching for his younger brother. 'I can't believe that I lost Zero in a room full of vampires.' Ichiru looked at the two purebloods. One had chocolate brown hair with dark red wine eyes, and the other one had raven black hair with bright blue eyes. But between the two vampires was a small boy with silver hair and lilac eyes.

'Zero, he's with Kuran and Yukito!' Ichiru marched up towards the vampires. "Kuran, Yukito, give me my little brother!"

Kaname turned towards Ichiru, "Hello Kiryuu, I was just having a nice chat with Zero here."

Akira whispered something into Zero's ear and then looked at Ichiru, "well, bye Zero and stay out of trouble alright?"

Zero got off the couch and went to Ichiru, "Bye Kana-chan, bye Aki-chan; I'll hopefully see you both again."

Ichiru grabbed hold of Zero's hand and led him away from the two vampires. Ichiru didn't notice that Zero was playing with the pendant that Kana-chan gave him.

Akira looked at Kaname, "why did you give Zero the Kuran crest pendant?"

Kaname chuckled a little, "because I wanted him to be my mate."

"God Kaname, only you would fall in love with someone as cute and innocent as Zero. But since I'm your friend, I'll be happy for you that you have fallen in love with someone."

Please Review :)

This is my first fanfic and hopefully I did a great job!

Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight


	2. Finding Zero

Thanks for all the reviews! I was surprised when everyone wanted more chapters. Well here is Chapter 2. By the way, for the people who are wondering, Zero is 6 right now and Kaname is 17. Akira is a character I made up. But the fellow Night Class will appear throughout the story, and also Cross and Yuki.

Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight

XOXOXOXO

A week after the party, Kaname was sitting in his office. He couldn't keep his little hunter out of his mind. 'I hope Akira can find out where Zero lives. I miss him too much.' Kaname was staring at his unfinished paperwork. He was looking at them and skimming through them, so they would be done on time.

There was a knock on his door and his friend, Akira, came inside. "Hey Kaname, I found the info you were looking for. Zero actually lives outside of the city in a suburb near the Hunters' HQ. So that means if you want to see him, you better be prepared for a group of hunters. But luckily, He goes to the school that Yuki and Senri go to."

"Thanks for finding this Akira. Now we just need to plan on how we are going to see him without his father or brother seeing us." Akira chuckled a little, "what's so funny Akira?"

"Kaname, are you kidding me? Senri is Zero's best friend; just have Senri bring him over to the house. Senri still lives at your house if I recall."

"Yes, Senri still does live at the Kuran House. Wait how did you know that Senri was Zero's friend?"

"Who do you think I got the information from? Zero's father doesn't know that Senri's a vampire, let alone your cousin. Oh yeah that reminds me, Senri told me to tell you that Zero's coming over to spend the weekend with your family."

Kaname stopped looking at his paperwork and was staring at Akira, "what? Are you kidding me, seeing Zero so soon, this cannot be happening?"

"Would I ever lie to you?" Kaname raised an eyebrow.

"Yes you would Akira." Akira pouted at Kaname and headed to the door. "You're such a jerk Kana."

Akira left Kaname's office. Kaname was now worrying about what he was going to do when he sees Zero this weekend. 'It's all Akira's fault for telling me that Zero's coming to my house this weekend.' Kaname looked at clock and left his office quickly, 'Yuki's going to be mad at me for being home so late.'

OXOXOXOXO

It's now Friday; Zero couldn't wait for school to be over. 'Senri told me to wait for him out by the gate.' The bell ran and all the students left the classroom quickly. Zero quickly went to the gate and Senri was already there waiting for him.

"Hey Zero, ready to go over to my house?" Zero nodded his head, "good, because my cousin is waiting for us."

Zero followed Senri to the red convertible. Zero and Senri hopped into the backseat. "Okay Kaname, we're both ready to go."

Kaname turned around, "buckle up guys, can't get a ticket for you both being careless."

Zero looked at Kaname curiously, "Kana-chan?"

XOXOXOXOXOXO

Good cliffhanger right? Well thats it for chapter 2. Please Review


	3. Talking with Senri and Kaname

Man, as I go through the reviews, I feel very good about my work. I thank all the people who reviewed and all the people who read my story.

I'm think that something should happen to Zero where he forgets about Kaname and then I skip to the time when they're at Cross Academy. But I want to see if that's a good idea.

Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight!

XOXOXOXOXO

"_Kana-chan?"_

Kaname smiled at Zero, "it's good to see you, again, too."

Kaname turned on the car and started to drive back to the Kuran House. Senri and Zero were talking about the new video game that came out. Kaname was smirking to himself, 'it's so nice to have Zero back. And he's staying at my house for the whole weekend too.'

Arriving at the house, Senri ran into the house, with Zero following him. "Hey Zero," Senri and Zero were eating pocky and playing video games in Senri's bedroom, "have you've met Kaname before?"

Zero paused the game, "I have, and I've met him at a party. My father and brother were working and they brought me along."

"Zero, did Kaname give you that pendant?" Senri reached towards Zero's necklace and was tracing it with his fingers.

"Yeah, he told me that it would protect me. But as I was leaving the party, some of the vampires were bowing to me, do you know why?"

"Because, Kaname's an idiot. He chose you as his mate, partner for life. The vampires were bowing to you in respect, because your Kaname's equal." Senri rested his forehead on Zero's. "My cousin is in big trouble. Zero you must not tell your family, for they will try to hurt Kaname."

Zero nodded. "I understand, Kaname told me to hide the pendant. But, do you know why Kana chose me to be his mate?"

"You have to ask Kaname yourself. Luckily, he finished his paperwork at the office, so he's free tonight. I'll take you to his study." Senri and Zero left the room.

Instead of Senri showing Zero the way, Zero already, somehow, knew the way. Senri knocked on the door and heard a faint 'Come in'. Senri let Zero in and walked away.

"Hello Zero, I'm glad we get to see each other again." Kaname gave Zero a loving smile. Zero sat in the chair right across from Kaname.

"Hi Kana, I was wondering why you chose me to be your mate? Senri told me some things and I don't understand." Zero was playing with the pendant, like he does when he's nervous.

"Zero, I chose you because our blood was calling to each other. That indicates that we are meant to be together. Zero, you are very bright for your age, and I know you are not mature enough to be my mate. But, when you turn 15, I will propose to you. By that time, I will turn you into a beautiful vampire. My vampire." Kaname stepped to the side of the desk and went towards Zero.

He lightly kissed Zero's lips. "I have made my choice and you are forever mine. Mon bel ange. Mon amour d'argent aux cheveux, je t'aimerai toujours."

"Kana, I love you too." Zero gave Kaname an innocent smile.

Akira and Senri were listening outside the door, "great job Senri on getting Zero and Kana alone."

"It wasn't very hard; the bond they share should call them to each other."

Akira chuckled, "you just lost Zero for the whole weekend. Kana won't let him out of his sight at all now."

"I don't mind, I get to see Zero for about 7 hours a day for 5 days. Kaname deserves some time with his future mate."

Akira hugged Senri, "you're too kind Senri."

XOXOXOXOXO

Done with another chapter!

translate (French) - My beautiful angel. My silver haired love, I will always love you

Review please


	4. Kaname's troubles

Kaname was looking into his mate's lilac eyes. Zero was just too innocent to be a Vampire Hunter. Kaname wants to keep Zero innocent long enough for him to turn his silver mate into a vampire. He has to wait though, Zero needs to trust him without thinking twice. Kaname kissed Zero one last time before he had to get back to his paperwork.

Zero left Kaname's study, to see Senri out in the hallway waiting for him. "Hey Zero, enjoy your time with Kaname?"

"Yeah, thanks Senri, for letting me see Kana again." Zero blushed a little.

Senri smiled at Zero's innocence, "Zero, Akira came up to tell us that dinner is ready. So come with me to the dining room, before Akira comes looking for us."

Zero and Senri went to the dining room and Zero was glomped by Akira. "Zero, I can't believe that you're actually here! I missed you, and I'm sure that Kana-chan was happy that you saw him too."

"Mr. Yukito, please try to act like a pureblood. I'm sure, even my halfblood son, Senri, doesn't attack his guest." Rido Kuran, Senri's father and Kaname and Yuki's uncle, is the head of the Kuran Family, until Kaname has a mate and creates an heir.

"So sorry, Rido, but Zero here is a close friend of mine. But, I will try not to act like this in front of you again." Akira sneered, God, he hates Rido with a passion.

Senri and Zero took their seats and Akira and, finally, Kaname took their seats as well. Rido kept eyeing Zero and wondering why he smelt like his nephew. Kaname was glacing at his future mate while he was talking with Akira.

Akira leaned towards Kaname, "your uncle is staring at Zero, he can probably smell your scent and feel your aura coming off little Zero. I would keep a closer eye on Zero while he's here."

Once dinner was done, Rido stood up and walked to Kaname, "my office, now."

Kaname followed Rido to his office. He looked at his uncle's face nervously, "Uncle is something wrong?"

Rido was pacing and he stopped when Kaname talked, "yes Kaname, would you like to tell me when you've decsided to claim your mate? And why did you pick a human, a hunter no less?"

"Zero is my perfect match! He is nothing like those Hunters and I was going to change him when he was older. I was going to tell you when Zero turned 15." Rido sat at his desk, rubbing his temples.

"Fine, Zero can be your mate. But, you probably didn't tell Zero what the pentant means, did you?"

"Yeah, some things, like it shows that he's my mate and I have marked him as my equal. But nothing else."

"You didn't tell him that he'll start having the human side affects. You know that he'll start acting like a vampire and other male vampires would try to take him away from you. Kaname, you have to get him out of the Hunter's reach, they'll know that he has a vampire mate."

"Uncle, I can't. Zero's only 6 and what could I do? Kill his father and brother and blaime a rough Level-D vampire? Zero trusts me and I trust him."

Rido growled from frustration. "Kaname, he needs to be away from the Hunters by the time he's, at least, 12 or they'll know. Or you could turn him."

"No yet Uncle, Zero wouldn't trust me anymore." Kaname glared at Rido, he did't want Zero to be vampire, just yet.

Kaname stormed out of his uncle's office. He let his anger go when he saw Zero, almost in tears, staring at him. "Kana is something wrong? I could feel your emotions and I was scared."

Kaname hugged his mate tightly, "I'm sorry Zero. My uncle just said some things that I don't agree with. I never meant to scare you." Kaname kissed Zero's temple and walked away.

Kaname spent the next day and a half in his office. He didn't want to tell Zero about the side affects or about turning him. Luckily Senri was there to keep Zero company, But Akira was kind of mad at his friend.

"Kana, you can't keep hiding from Zero. You need to tell Zero about turning him."

"No Akira, I can't. I love Zero too much."

"Maybe Zero wants to be turned? Kaname, you want Zero to be happy, these side affects, as a human, will be painful. At least talk to Zero about this. Remember, he's going back home tomorrow morning, you can drive him home." Akira left his friend thinking. 


	5. Zero's safety

Sorry I haven't updated lately. I had writers block and I've been busy. I'm hoping this new chapter will make all of you happy. Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Knight XOXOXOXOXOXO

Kaname couldn't believe at what Akira had just told him. 'He really wants me to turn my mate. I just can't, not with him living with those Hunters.' Kaname went to find to Akira to think of a reasonable plan.

XOXOXOXOXOXO

Senri wasn't the happiest vampire right now. His father has been real bitter towards Zero and been yelling at Kaname. Senri is very protective of Zero. He overheard the conversation with Kaname and his father. Father wanted Zero to be turned and Kaname refused to turn him. Senri bit his lip in frustration, 'Kaname needs to get his act together! When he marked Zero as his mate, he should have turned him right then and there. God my stupid cousin is just so frustration!'

XOXOXOXOXOXO

Akira was amused when he saw Kana making a B-line towards him. He liked it when Kana was mad or frustration for no reason at all. "Hey Kana do you need something?" Akira just sweetly smiled as Kaname was glaring at him.

"Akira, I've come to the conclustion of what we need to do with Zero. I can't chang him, it would kill me to see him in pain. I need you to do me a favor as my best friend." Kaname was nervous and Akira could see that.

"What do you want me to do Kana-chan?"

"I will tell you the favor when we get Zero home and we're away from my uncle." Akira nodded and went with him to Zero's room.

Zero was asleep, since its the middle of the night. Kaname started to pack Zero's thing. "Akira, pick up Zero get to your car. I'll be there in a few minutes."

Akira picked up the sleeping six year old and snuck out of the mansion. Kaname slowly made his way to the garage. Until, he saw Senri looking at him.

"Where are you going with Zero's things?" Senri eyes flashed with annoyance and anger.

"Akira and I are taking Zero home for now. Zero doesn't need to be near Rido until I fully claim Zero as mine. Rido will only make everything worse between the Vampires and Hunters."

"It's all your fault for marking a Hunter's son. You had to mark my best friend and you've never thought about the other vampires Zero sees everyday. Kain and I are already pissed off at what you did. Zero will have to grow up as the mate of a pureblood vampire. I should kill you right now but I can't. I would leave this mansion for a few years and take Zero away from the Hunters."

"Senri, why have you've voiced your opinion about this now? I'll erase his memories if it'll make you feel better. I'm sure Akira would do it and probably give Zero to Cross to live with. Will make you feel better?" Senri glared at his cousin.

Kaname knew that Senri would be mad if he erased Zero's memories. But Senri is a smart kid, he'll see to reason if it's for Zero's safety. Kaname already made up his mind and he's sure Akira will go through with him. He's just afraid of Zero turning into a Level-D Vampire. Kaname left Senri to take Zero away.

XOXOXOXOXO

Akira was waiting for Kana in his car. Finially Kana came into the car and Akira drove away from Kuran Manor. "What took you so long Kana?"

"Senri stopped me and I learned that he's very protective of our little Zero. The favor I need you to do is even hard for me to think about."

"Kana, I will do anything for Zero. What's the favor?"

"I need you to turn Zero into one of us. But first we need to kill his family." Kaname looked away from his best friend and was looking at his angel from his mirror.

"What?! Kana are you crazy? Where will Zero go after all this?" Akira looked at Kaname like he was crazy.

"I'll take Zero to Cross. Cross already has Yuki with him and Zero would be fine at Cross academy. This will be the safest thing for Zero. He'll only be hurt if he'd stayed with his family."

Akira nervously bit his lip, "Fine, I'll do it. But we'll start that Night Class that Cross wanted for Vampires. You can start it when Zero starts high school. It'll be fun!"

Kana laughted a little, "Alright Akira," They finially made it to Zero's house, "Let's start this fight."

Akira turned off the car and slowly crept into Zero's bedroom window. "Kana we should kill them while they're asleep. It'll be easier on us."

Kaname followed Akira throught the hallway, "Akira you take care of the father while I'll deal with Ichiru."

Akira nodded and left the hallway. Kaname stood outside of Ichiru's door. 'I need to do this for Zero. I can't let those Hunters turn him against me.'

Kaname heard Akira penatrate kill Zero's father through his heart. Now there was only Ichiru left to deal with. Kaname slowly and softly open the bedroom door and hid quickly into the shadows. Ichiru was sleeping peacefully but somehow he was unconciously waiting for someone to attack him.

'This will be quick.' Kaname took his hand and sent it right through Ichiru's heart. Kaname quickly took his hand out and watched Ichiru bleed to death. Kaname walked into the hallway to see Akira waiting for him.

"Let's get Zero to Cross and quickly. I don't think Zero needs to see this." Kaname nodded until he heard someone come up the stairs.

Akira and Kaname froze. Zero sleepishly came up the stairs, "Kana-Chan why are we at my house? Is something the matter."

Akira knelt down to Zero's level. He quickly looked from to Kaname nervously. Kaname sighed, "Zero something bad just happened to your family," Zero cocked his head questionably, "A vampire just killed your father and brother."

"What?" Zero looked at Kaname with huge eyes.

XOXOXOXOXO

What will Kaname do next? Hopefully the next will be done way quicker than this one.  
>Rate and Review Please! :) <p>


	6. To Kaien Cross

Last Time:

_Akira knelt down to Zero's level. He quickly looked from to Kaname nervously. Kaname sighed, "Zero something bad just happened to your family," Zero cocked his head questionably, "A vampire just killed your father and brother."_

_"What?" Zero looked at Kaname with huge eyes_.

XOXOXOXOXOXO

"Kana what do you mean?" Zero whimpered

Before Kaname could respond Akira pushed him out of the way, "What Kana means is that a vampire named Shizuka Hio attacked your father and brother. She came tonight to have revenge for her love, which was a level-E that your father killed."

"Zero, you must understand that we only had time to drive her away to keep you safe. We were too late to save your family. I'm sorry Zero." Kaname looked away from Zero; he can't bear lying to his mate.

"Kana," Kaname felt Zero ran to him and hugged him tightly, "Promise me, that you won't leave me alone."

Kaname stroked Zero's hair, "I promise."

Akira bit his lip. He knew the truth about what Kaname was going to do next. Kaname muttered a spell that made Zero fall asleep. He quickly bit Zero, turning him into a vampire and marking him as his mate.

XOXOXOXOXOXO

Once in the car, Kaname gave Zero to Akira, "Alter his memory. Make it seem like we never met and that Shizuka really turned him and killed his family."

"Kaname, you can't do this to Zero! He needs you. What about the promise you just gave him?"

"When he starts at Cross Academy, I will enroll in the new Night Class, so then I can watch over him. I won't break my promise to him; I'll just have to watch him, from a distance."

Akira kissed Zero's forehead, "Please don't forget about me. I'm so sorry Zero." After whispering those words to Zero, Akira finished the spell and held Zero close.

"You're an ass Kana. You didn't have to do this, Zero would be fine with us" Akira growled at Kaname.

"I know what I'm doing, Akira! Zero needs to grow up around humans. Please understand my craziness. I'm doing all of this for Zero's safety," The look of pity swept through Akira's eyes.

Kaname never really begged for Akira to go along with his plan. Kaname never begged at all really. But Kaname can't treat Akira like his followers, because Akira was also a pureblood.

Akira Yukito, the illegitimate brother of Shizuka Hoi, is one of the few pureblood vampires left. Akira didn't really mind blaming his half-sister for killing Zero's family, it was all for revenge.

When Akira was first introduced to the Vampire Council, he was treated like an outcast because Shizuka claimed him a bastard and a disgrace to the Hoi Family. He now has higher ranking in the Council because he became close friends with Kaname Kuran.

But that was all in the past, a past that Akira, and even Kaname, doesn't talk about. Akira is just glad that his sister is an outcast for disobeying the pureblood rules, putting Akira as the Head of the Hoi Family, instead of her.

XOXOXOXO

Akira was brought out of his day dream, when they arrived at Kaien Cross' house. Cross is a close friend of Kaname. Akira only met Kaien a few times, at parties and Council meetings. Cross was waiting outside for them.

"Kaname, why did you come at such a late hour?" Kaien looked at the young boy in Akira's arms.

"This is Zero Kiryuu. His family was killed by a vampire. Akira and I will give you the details at a later time. But we need you to take care of him." Kaien understood what Kaname wanted of him.

"Kaname, was he turned into a vampire? I'll still raise him, but I need to know incase he tries to bite someone else."

"Sadly yes, he was bitten. Zero will have a lot more control of his vampire instincts. He was a vampire hunter in training, so he is a little stubborn."

"But Kaien, you must know that I erased Zero's memories of Kaname. So he might be confused when he wakes up. I altered his memories to think that Shizuka Hoi attacked his family and turned him. Just go along with the story and we'll tell you the truth when Zero's older."

"Why should I lie to the boy? Kaname, what did you do to him that his memory has to be erased?"

"He's my mate and I'm just trying to protect him from enemies, mainly my uncle." With that Akira and Kaname left.


	7. How this will move forward

_Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight_

Chapter 7: How this will move forward.

Kaien's POV

'Zero's all tucked into his new bed and probably won't wake up 'til the morning' Kaien thought.

Kaien moved towards his study and sat at the desk, "Kaname, why do you put me in these difficult situations? I swear that vampire will be the death of me."

'First Kaname gives me Yuki to take care of and now he gives me Zero Kiryuu. I will never truly understand him. But I still remember his desperation when he brought Yuki here…'

*Flashback*

_Kaien was sitting in his favorite armchair, in the sitting room, when he heard a knock at the door._

'_Wonder who that is?' "Coming!" Kaien opened the door to see his friend, Kaname Kuran, at his front step holding a little girl in his arms._

"_Kaien, please help me. I'm asking a huge favor… can you please raise Yuki?" Kaname has a pleading look in his eyes, which is something purebloods don't do at all._

"_Kaname, why do you want me to raise her, I would assume that you would hide Yuki away until she's old enough to be in the society." Kaien raised his eyebrow in this weird request._

"_No, Yuki needs to be hidden in the human world. You are the best choice. I wouldn't trust anyone else with her, not even Akira."_

"_I now understand how important this is to you. So, I will raise little Yuki." Kaname sighed in relief and handed the sleeping Yuki over to Kaien._

"_Thank you so much Kaien. I will drop by from time to time. Yuki doesn't remember anything about her past, but she knows that I rescued her from a rouge vampire." Kaname kissed Yuki's forehead, "Goodbye Yuki."_

_Kaien led Kaname out._

*End of Flashback*

'Kaname always erases memories of his love ones. He never wants anyone to remember what happened. He needs to stop doing that, because I'm sick and tired of lying to children.' Kaien started to rub his temples from the headache that was coming on.

XOXOXOXOXO

Yuki Cross, the ten year old daughter of Kaien Cross, was watching this young silver haired boy sleep. She knew that Kaname-san was here and brought the boy here, so that must mean the boy was attacked by a vampire, like she was, but Kaname-san didn't stay that long and he brought another vampire with him, which he never does when he comes over.

'I wonder if daddy Kaien will also adopt him. It'll be great to have a brother! ' Yuki went into the room, besides standing outside by the door frame. She got a better view of the silver haired boy. She can tell that he now has a scar on the left side of neck and there was dried blood still on the wound.

'I'll go get a wash cloth and clean the blood.' Yuki ran to the bathroom to get a wash cloth.

Yuki comes back to room with the wash cloth. She started to gently dab the blood off. After 5 minutes, the blood is finally cleaned off.

"It's really late, goodnight new brother." Yuki yawned and made her way to her room.

XOXOXO

This night has been a long one, but for Rido, it's a start to his master plan and the down fall of his nephew, Kaname.


End file.
